64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert the Warthog
Herbert the Warthog is a brown warthog who lives in Africa. He has a set of musical rocks as his favorite instruments. Physical Appearance He is a brown warthog with four tusks. Personality Herbert has a fond of watermelons and muddy potatoes, who is also a very messy warthog. He never likes to clean up, which is seemed to be conflicted by Esmeralda. Apparently, Herbert can even be grumpy with other animals. However, he can sometimes be bossy much like Doris. There are many characteristics of him like being lazy, helpful, and many other roles in character. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Giggles and Tickles (first appearance, no lines) * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbours * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Doris's Flower Gallery Animation Ep 6 47.jpg Ep 7 12.jpg Ep 7 14.jpg Ep 7 17.jpg Ep 7 21.jpg Ep 7 24.jpg Ep 7 28.jpg Ep 7 29.jpg Ep 7 31.jpg Ep 7 32.jpg Ep 7 46.jpg Ep 7 48.jpg Ep 10 010.jpg Ep 10 011.jpg Ep 10 012.jpg Ep 10 5.jpg|Herbert and his set of rocks. Ep 26 10.jpg Ep 26 11.jpg|Herbert and his flies Ep 31 57.jpg|Herbert angry at Kevin when he transforms the cake-shaped cloud into Nelson. Ep 33 41.jpg|Herbert and the giant watermelon. Ep 33 45.jpg|Herbert bringing barriers to stop the giant watermelon from rolling down Table Mountain. Ep 33 54.jpg|Herbert is in trouble by Zed and the other animals that Victor told him to keep a secret about the giant watermelon that was planted on Table Mountain. Trivia * He is voiced by Keith Wickham, who did multiple voices in some Millimages productions. * He has a fond of watermelons, also muddy potatoes. * He is also given sticks in Season 3 and 4 to play his set of musical rocks. * Herbert never spoke until his second appearance. * Herbert is a popular character in the series. * He share traits with Martha in "Martha Speaks". Both she and Herbert are very messy animals. Here's the difference. Herbert's a warthog and Martha's a dog. * Herbert is pictured in an Australian background for a 30-minute compilation on YouTube. Despite being pictured, only warthogs are found in Africa. This hoofed mammal would have been a razorback instead. * Herbert does not have thick hair, unlike his real life counterpart. His appearance looks like an actual pig. Also, his color bears a resemblance to a Eurasian wild boar. * Herbet is one of Vrombaut's favorite characters from 64 Zoo Lane, alongside Georgina. Category:Characters Category:Residents of Africa Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Warthogs Category:Pigs